Wedding Bells
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Tony Stark is getting married, and who else knows how to handle things but Ms. Pepper Potts? Marvel Cinematic Universe. Implied Stony/slash. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Author: Rayne Storm**

**Fandom: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I had some emotions. **

Pepper was making sure the musicians Tony had hired were prepped and ready for the set list. He hadn't even listened to them play before he'd given them the gig; they'd complimented his suit and that's when he'd discovered they were in fact called 'The Iron Men'. That was about the entirety of his thinking. She'd suggested having them play a few songs first, maybe some of his favorites, but he didn't seem concerned at all. Through the whole process, Tony had flown by everything with ease: flowers, _lilies_, food, _greasy chinese from his favorite place downtown_, guest list, _'friends'_, clothing, _white tailored tux from Gucci_. None of it seemed to stop him, or even slow him for a moment. She was a little worried about him. Sometimes she wasn't sure if it was justified or more of a bad habit.

"Ms. Potts? The Groom would like to see you," the Wedding Planner said, starling her a little. The woman had come out of nowhere. Pepper thought it was just dandy that she never seemed to be around to actually do her job, and then appeared suddenly at the most useless of times. No, competence was clearly too much to ask of her. Pepper had done everything, all of it. Maybe Tony didn't know exactly what he wanted, but she did, and it would be perfect. Perfect for Tony. Pepper left the wedding hall and headed to the back rooms where the party was able to get ready. She knocked once before letting herself into the one that housed Tony, and paused to gaze at him for a moment. She almost felt... tears? Were those tears? No, that was silly.

"Ah, Pepper, good. I just wanted to make sure everything was managed out there, because you know, we never did listen to that band play, I don't know why you hired them," he was facing the mirror, buttoning his cufflinks and having a bit of trouble, "I mean, I can't have the musicians ruining the dancing. If there is dancing. There should be. Yes, yes, of course there would be, it's a wedding. My wedding. Kind of strange, isn't it? I mean, I always thought this would be you and me, but of course I'm here and you're there, and... well, I'm in white. And you're in that awful blue silk dress, which I don't know why you selected, it doesn't match me at all."

"Tony," Pepper started, but he quickly cut her off.

"And God knows that so called 'Wedding Planner' isn't handling things. She's terrible. Thor could do better flower arrangements then she could," he snorted, starting to get more agitated with the button that refused to slip into place, "I really think we should have gone with someone else. I mean, this is my wedding. I can't be worrying about that now, I should just be... drinking. Maybe I should have a drink? You think so? Just one for the road?" He went for the alcohol laid out on a cart in the corner and Pepper intercepted, catching his wrist.

"Tony," she said, almost a whisper.

"I just want everything to be the way it should be. To be the way he'll want it to be. I want to make him happy. That's what marriage is about right? Making the other person happy? Being selfless, I've heard too. I won't be good at that bit, but the happiness, maybe... maybe I can do that. I mean you seem pretty happy and you've known me for like ten years. That's a pretty long time. You're still kicking."

"Tony," she stopped him, quietly fixing his cufflinks. For a moment neither of them said anything. Pepper met his eyes and couldn't deny that hers were slightly wet. She sighed, and took a deep breath. "You look beautiful." He made a sound of laughter, and she thought she could see the hint of a tear as he turned away to face the mirror again. "Everything is going to be lovely. Today is going to be the day you want it to be."

"You think so?" he looked back at her. For maybe the first time in their entire relationship, ups and downs, periods of dating, periods of separation, friendship throughout... he looked so vulnerable. So scared. She couldn't help but be amused by the fact that it wasn't battle that put the fear into the great Tony Stark. Just marriage.

"I'm certain," she replied. She stepped in front of him and straightened his tie. "And you know why? It won't be because of the music, or the food, or this suit. Or the other one, for that matter. It'll be because _you're_ so great. The man that has always been inside." Yeah. They were definitely both crying now.

"Pepper, I-I..." he swallowed, like there was something he'd been wanting to say but hadn't been able to yet. "You know, I've never really had parents. And I think at a wedding, they're kind of important. I mean, there's no bride today, but the idea behind it... them giving their child away. Passing them along. That's, you know, important. And if there's anyone I belong to..." he shook his head slightly, "... it's you." He sniffed a little. "So, will you walk me down the aisle and let that old man make an honest one out of me?"

She was speechless. The honor of it was enough to send the tears streaming down her cheeks, but the way he'd asked her, the way he'd said it, God, she was on the verge of blubbering. She'd spent so many years trying to get to the man that lived inside the suit, the real Tony. Some days she didn't think there was a difference, a real separation. Other times, she knew better. An arc reactor may have replaced his heart, but that didn't mean he'd lost it. To think that she may have held some responsibility for that filled her with joy. "Yes, of course. Yes, I'd love to, Mr. Stark."

He flashed her one of his ten thousand dollar smiles. "Thank you, Ms. Potts." She looked him over one last time and then looped her arm in his, guiding the way out as the wedding tune started to play.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
